This invention relates to a filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines and more particularly to a filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines which is easy to clean.
This invention has been assigned to Florida Machine of Boca Raton which is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,908. The filter device of U.S. Pat, No. 3,688,908 was intended to improve the cleaning operation of the swimming pool cleaner described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,930. The filter device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,908 employed a filter which truely filtered all dirt, dust and any particles larger than 20 microns and did not rely on the central filtering system already installed in a majority of the pools. However, it has been found that where large amounts of debris such as grass, leaves, pine needles, etc. are present on the pool bottom, the filter rapidly becomes clogged which requires that the filter be removed for cleaning. This cleaning process might have to be repeated three or four times in the first hour of cleaning a dirty pool. If the clogged filter is not cleaned, the machine motor can easily become overheated causing serious damage thereto.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines.
A further object of the invention is to provide a filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines which includes an easily removable debris trap which traps the larger particles of debris such as grass, pine needles, leaves, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide a filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines including means for increasing the traction of the swimming pool cleaner.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines which is easier to clean than existing devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide a filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines which reduces the possibility of overheating of the pool cleaner motor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines which is centrally positioned with respect to the pool cleaner to prevent the filter from scratching the pool walls, stairs, etc.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a filter system for swimming pool cleaning machines which is ecomomical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.